Dance with me
by Nightshade Fox
Summary: A Serena x Calem Je'taime shipping one shot. My first fan fiction, so go easy on me! Serena goes to a club with Shauna Tierno and Calem for Tierno's 19th birthday. I wonder what'll happen... Rated T for kissing and hugs


Serena stood at the door of the club, Tierno and Shauna beside her, Calem on the other side of Tierno. She awkwardly tugged at her little black dress, trying to make it feel decent. Shauna had forced it onto her. "Calem will love it," she had said, teasing her about her 'crush' on the boy.

Serena sighed and shook her head. It was for Tierno. It was his nineteenth birthday after all. Yes, Trevor wasn't there; but his Grandfather had died the previous day and it was no excuse for Serena not to turn up too.

The three of her friends stepped forwards, and Serena stood hesitantly behind them, unwilling to enter. It wasn't like she wasn't old enough; in fact, she was the second eldest after Calem. Shauna gave her a withering look and tugged on her wrist, dragging her to the door. "We'll have you dancing by the end of the night, promise," she chuckled.

After quickly showing the bouncer their ID (he chuckled slightly at Serena's Pikachu-decorated ID. She was the champion after all) they entered. 'Starships' by Niki Minajinxx was playing, and Serena noticed Shauna smile as she remembered the shiny Majikarp in the video. As soon as they got in, Serena sank away into the crowd, heading to the bar.

"One Mega Marionette shot and a glass of Coca Cola please," she said wearily, handing over a 5poké note. The bartender raised an eyebrow. "I know it's you Serena, but I need some ID please," Sighing, Serena handed over the Pikachu-decorated card over. Everyone knew who she was, but even in the tight black dress she looked little over fourteen. The barman handed her the drinks and some change. She downed the shot, shaking her head to rid herself of some of the dizziness. Serena then made her way over to a little table in the corner, set her Coke down and fished a little book out of her bag. It was her favourite, based on a true story about the Ampharos of Olivine city; how it became sick and a girl called Lyra had to sail across to Cyanwood city to retrieve the medicine. It was a heart-wrenchingly sad story, but wonderfully written. She quickly relaxed and got lost in the book, sipping her drink every few minutes. However, she was rudely interrupted by a tug to her hair. This caused her to spill her drink over her book and her legs. Furious, she stood up, completely ready to punch whoever had ruined her book in the face. "Hey you jerk! Just look at-" she stopped when she realised who it was "Shauna!" she cried.

"OhmyArceus I'm so sorry Serena!" apologised the girl, trying to dry the book on the hem of her pink dress.

Serena giggled and took the book from her friend. "Its fine," she said, stuffing the book into her bag "I have the hardback version back home. What do you want?"

"I said you're going to dance, remember?" Shauna exclaimed, sharply clawing at Serena's wrist, trying to drag her out onto the dance floor.

Serena squirmed but eventually gave it and let Shauna take her. It was her favourite song too; Radioactive, by Imagine Dragonites.

She started off awkwardly; Shauna holding her hand and shaking her up, but to little or no avail. However, after a few minutes she felt more relaxed and began to dance properly, lifting her arms above her head and shaking her hair out of its bun.

Although she didn't know it, she was a brilliant dancer; Serena didn't realise, but at least half the boys in the club were gazing at her in awe, including Calem and Tierno. Shauna however, noticed and tugged on the strap of her dress. This caused Serena to jump and then turn redder than a Cheri berry as she realised the looks she was getting. Calem and Tierno quickly turned and pretended to be deep in conversation. Shauna giggled. Serena smiled. The boys blushed slightly.

Without warning, Shauna hauled Serena over to them and pushed her into Calem. The boy fell over, and Serena fell on top of him, her face squashed into his chest. "Get a room love birds!" Tierno laughed. Blushing even more heavily than previously, Serena stood and brushed herself off. "S-sorry Calem, Shauna pushed-" she stammered. However, she was quickly interrupted by the victim of her fall. "Its fine, its fine Serena, don't worry it wasn't your fault!" he gushed. They stood for a moment blushing as they remembered how awkward they had been. Tierno and Shauna began to walk away "Well, we'll just leave you to it then…"

Calem sighed. "They want us to dance, don't they?"

"Yup,"

"Should we humour them?"

"I can't dance"

"Neither can I,"

"Then let's go,"

With that, Calem awkwardly placed his hands on her waist and Serena rested hers on his shoulders. The music was slower, but Serena couldn't determine what song it was. Stiffly, they began dancing.

They carried on like that for a while, stepping on each other's feet. He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't dance.

However, Serena, being a good dancer, sub-consciously helped him, leading him in the dance. Calem eventually found his way into the rhythm of the song. Of course when the song finally ended, he lost it and Serena tripped over his clumsy feet. About to fall, she braced her arms, but the shock never came. Instead a steady arm found her and pulled her up. It was Calem, of course.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worried for his friend's wellbeing. Truthfully, alone he might admit he wanted to be closer than friends, but he would always try to brush it off if anyone asked. After all, she was so perfect, she was the Champion, and she was beautiful and had an amazing personality. She could always beat him in battle, even with poor type matchups. She was so caring and found the good in the worst person. She knew how to bring out the best in people, and she could brighten up any day. Just perfect.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, a little flustered. Looking at his perfect blue eyes, she pondered on… him. How he was so kind to her. How he would accept every sing loss and promise to get better. The utter determination that she just didn't have. His love for his Pokémon. His care for everyone. The way that he could make her laugh in the worst of times. His grip on life and everything it threw at him. Heck, even when the world collapsed around them he kept her calm even though he was falling apart. He was amazing. Simply amazing.

They stood like that for a while, thinking about each other. Serena blinked nervously, feeling like she was too close. Calem looked away, feeling like he should say something. He remembered what Tierno had said. "You like her dude, let her know. It doesn't matter how, just do it. If she rejects, she rejects, but she won't, she likes you too, I can tell. I'm a love expert remember?"

Maybe he should try. What harm would it do? 'Take life by the throat' he told himself.

And so, he muttered a prayer, placed his lips on hers and hoped.

And to his surprise, she didn't push him away, disgusted. She was shocked of course. But she relaxed in his arms and kissed him back.

Serena couldn't tell how long they were kissing for; it felt like an eternity, and she didn't want to stop, but she had to. She pulled away from him, gazing into his perfect cobalt blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Serena, I didn't-" he stammered, but Serena cut him off with another kiss.

"I think I love you Serena,"

"I guessed," she giggled, causing him to blush. Without warning, she pulled him into an embrace, breathing in his masculine scent. Nothing could ruin that moment.

"I love you too,"


End file.
